


In Good Taste

by VeraBAdler



Series: April 2019 challenges [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Episode: s14e15 Coda, Episode: s14e15 Peace of Mind, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Dean finds out about one of Cas's hidden talents, and they finally both get the hell over themselves. Coda to 14x15 - Peace of Mind.Prompt: Sharing a milkshake





	In Good Taste

“So you didn't even _try_ one of the milkshakes in that Pleasantville place?”

Cas shrugged and shook his head, already out of patience with the topic of discussion. “It wouldn't have tasted like anything but molecules to me.”

Dean couldn't hide his exasperation with the angel. “Yeah, but, _c'mon_ , even Sam said those things were the best he's ever tasted. Man, I wish I'd been on that case with you guys.”

“Well, I'm glad you were not. I don't need to ever see you under mind control again.” He cast a significant glance at his friend, and they shared a moment of heavy understanding. Then, to lighten the mood, he continued. “But I did smell the milkshake I was offered, and I'm confident I can recreate the recipe, if you'd like me to make one for you some time.”

“Wow, you can do that? Just by smelling it?”

“Yes. It's trivial for me to determine the contents and proportions of a simple mixture by scent.”

“Huh,” Dean said contemplatively. “So... If you smelled _me_ , could you tell what _I'm_ made of?”

The question came with a flirtatious grin, and Cas had to take a moment to breathe, to let his suddenly racing heart begin to slow back down. This had been happening more and more often of late – this edge, this knowing undertone to their interactions. Dean usually started it, but Cas never declined to take the bait. Maybe they were both tired of pretending there wasn't something between them, something profound and irrefutable.

“First of all, there's _nothing_ simple about you, Dean Winchester,” he teased. “But more importantly, I already know what you're made of, because I made you. Or rather, I _remade_ you, after I raised you from Hell. Your body is my finest creation.”

Dean gulped, taken aback by the weight of Cas's words. He took his own moment to breathe, visibly steeling himself for whatever he planned to say next. He took a step forward, then another, until he was right up in Cas's personal space, his mouth next to Cas's ear, then he murmured, “And what if you tasted me, angel? What could you find out that way?”

Let it never be said that Castiel, angel of the Lord, captain of his garrison, absolute warrior of God, was incapable of swift and decisive action. Placing his hand on Dean's jaw, he brought their mouths into alignment and pressed them together. He parted his lips and let his teeth drag against Dean's bottom lip, eliciting a soft, eager moan as Dean opened for him. They pressed their bodies against each other, and Cas tasted his friend's mouth deeply, relishing each sensation of their embrace as their hands roamed and their tongues tangled.

When their lips finally parted and their bodies pulled back a few inches, Cas was enchanted to see the kiss's effects written across Dean's face. His eyes were dark and glittering, and they stared back at the angel with hunger. There was a high flush on his cheeks, bringing his freckles into sharp relief. He was panting, and before he could speak he had to clear his throat a few times. “So?” he finally whispered. “Did you learn anything?”

Cas smirked and licked his lips, pretending to consider the question while he relished Dean's taste on his own skin. “I learned...” he said pensively. “You've had nothing to eat so far today except bacon and coffee, but last night you finished off the leftover pizza with a beer after you thought everyone else was asleep. You brushed your teeth after you got up, and you used Sam's fancy expensive toothpaste which you mock him for buying. Your seasonal allergies are starting to act up. Your thyroid levels are a bit elevated, but the mild inflammation you have in your left knee seems to be on the mend. And...” he paused, searching Dean's beautiful face before locking eyes with him and continuing, “you're in love with me.”

Dean had been chuckling and nodding along with Cas's reported findings, but at that last, he froze. “You, um...” He broke their eye contact, looking down at Cas's mouth while his cheeks flushed a darker crimson. “You could taste that on me? Like, h-hormones, or...?”

“No, I... I actually already knew that. It's okay, though. I'm in love with you, too.”

Dean threw his head back and laughed, joy written in every line of his body. He pulled Cas close and pivoted his hips, dropping them into a ridiculous dip before kissing him thoroughly once again. “Awesome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable link for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/183892330596/april-2-taste-verabadler-supernatural).


End file.
